


LXZIM6EVER

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Invader Zim
Genre: Crack, Engagement, M/M, Marriage, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: The task force finds out that L is engaged?
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/L (Death Note)
Kudos: 1





	LXZIM6EVER

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a comic version of this, which is honestly a lot funnier, but I don't really understand how to post images, so.  
> I've also drawn a few other things for this stupid fic... lol.

One day, Light and the others walked into the main room of the headquarters cuz they had to catch Kira who was definitely not Light. To their surprise, however, they saw that someone else was already in the room with L, and it definitely was not Watari. Rather, it was a short, green-skinned man with a weird hairdo and a funky looking backpack.

"L, who is this?" Asked Soichiro Yagami.

L stopped typing and slowly turned toward the group that just entered. Then, he casually slurped a gummy worm into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it before answering.

"Ah, right, you haven't met," L replied monotonously. "This is my fiancé, Zim."

Everyone stared at L in shock. L, of all people, was engaged? Light took this news particularly hard cuz he thought that he and L were gonna end up together at some point cuz gay.

"You're engaged?!"

"What in the cheese doodles?"

"Why is his skin green?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he has a rare skin condition. Don't be rude, Matsuda," L admonished.

Matsuda went to the time-our corner while everyone else continued to stare at L in shock.

"HUmaaaaaAAAaaan, why are these other Earth beasts still staring at us?" L's fiancé questioned.

L turned toward Zim.

"I'm sure they're just surprised I'm engaged, dear. Don't listen to Matsuda; he's an idiot."

"PaTHEtic HUmans!"

"Hold on, Ryuzaki," spoke Light. "Why haven't you brought him here before, or even mentioned him?"

"Excuse me! Ziiiim is right here! Zim can HEAR you!"

"Light should know by now that my personal life is dark and mysterious. Like me. I'm dark and mysterious. My fiancé is also dark and mysterious. Whoooosh," L answered.

"Fair, but why bring him to headquarters at all? Isn't it dangerous when we're working on the Kira case?" Asks Light. "Why now?"

"Well you see, Light, that would be because the Kira case is over," L revealed.

"What? What do you mean it's over? We haven't caught Kira yet!"

L chomped on a chocolate bar that was somehow shaped like a foot.

"OR dO We?!"

Suddenly, everyone in the room pointed their guns at Light, even Soichiro. Actually, Zim didn't but that's cuz he didn't actually have a gun. Instead, Zim was munching on the rest of L's now-forgotten chocolate foot.

"L, what in tarnation is this?" Light questioned.

"We all know you are Kira, Light. We have all the evidence we need to convict you," L said.

"WHAT. NO YOU DON'T," Light protested.

L did a creepy little smirk.

"Oh, but we do."

L glanced at his fiancé, giving him the signal to press a key on the keyboard. On the screen, there was now a video playing. In the video, a man who appeared to be him was confessing to being Kira. Now, it was, of course, not really Light Yagami in the video. It was hard to tell, but if one was to look closely enough, they could tell that it was actually ZIM disguised as Light! If not for the fact that Zim clearly didn't use the right face moisturizer, Light might not have even been able to tell himself. Nonetheless, it was the dry skin that gave it away.

"I can't believe my own son is actually Kira!" Soichiro cried.

"Dad, that's not me!"

"Quiet, Kira. The game is over. You lost," L smirked.

And with that, light was captured and yote for being Kira. L and Zim got married at their dream wedding and adopted 18 cats and lived happily ever after. The end.

Oh, also, Ryuk ate some more apples. And L got arrested for trying to break into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.


End file.
